


Aziraphale and Australia

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Embarrassment, Gen, Humor, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Aziraphale and Australia

"G'day, mate," Aziraphale said as Crowley cringed in embarrassment. "I say, would you like me to, er, throw another tinnie in the dunnie -- or was that 'on the barbie'?"

"Shut up," Crowley suggested.

"No, really, it's quite all right, Crowley. Would you like a vegemite sandwich, like in that charming song?"

"No, really, shut up," Crowley hissed, feeling a horrible sensation as people looked at them. He rather thought it might be a blush.

"Fair dinkum, cobber," Aziraphale agreed.

"That's it! I'm never letting you set foot outside Europe again!"

"Dear me," Aziraphale said in deep satisfaction. "What a pity."


End file.
